


你算哪块小饼干

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: 419, M/M, 甜宠, 生子, 第一次发情
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	你算哪块小饼干

我滴天呐，萧大少爷，你是喝了多少酒啊？萧尹还坚持不懈地吻着他，舌尖像一条毒蛇，在他口腔轻轻挑逗着。

柏天辛迎合着他的吻。就这样，他们两个人在床上缠来缠去。

萧尹很卖力地吻着他，而柏天辛也很配合，舌尖在口腔里挑逗缠绕着。萧尹的口中都是酒味儿，把他都快熏晕过去了。房间里充斥一股糖果味儿的甜蜜信息素，交杂着酒味儿和沐浴露的香气，使人飘飘欲仙。

柏天辛现在浑身又痒又难受，股间隐隐有透明的液体流出来。以前他见萧尹都是高冷的一比，没想到他现在竟然那么热情。

两个人互相交缠在一起，萧尹穿着宽松的白色浴袍，抖几下就完全掉了下来挂在了腰间。他将柏天的衣服给脱了下来。

柏天辛面红耳赤地捂住了脸，他还是第一次被男人给看光了。他活了二十一年，第一次发生那么丢脸的事。

柏天辛露出了他的白嫩胸膛，萧尹上去捏着他熊前的那颗粉色小豆豆，而另一边用嘴吸着。

卧槽，这样被他吸下去不会真的吸出奶来吧？柏天辛一想到这儿就把他推开了。

萧尹见他反抗，连忙将他的手抓起来高高地举过头顶。柏天辛觉得浑身越来越燥热了，萧尹笑了一下，然后将他的裤子扒了下来，用力地扔下去。

“柏天辛……你知道吗？我有些喜欢你了……”

萧尹一开口就就是酒味，柏天辛被他吻地都嘴巴痛了。他趁机咬了萧尹一口。没想到萧尹也咬了一下他的喉结。

“该死！很痛诶！”柏天辛想推开他，可是由于信息素的作用，使他一点力气都没有了。萧尹一边边往下吻，喉结，脖子，胸膛……

“啊……哈……”柏天辛的甜蜜信息素出气地诱人。股间被透明的液体打湿了。

萧尹笑了一下，然后将他的腿打开，以一个极其羞耻的姿势将他的后庭暴露在自己面前。

柏天辛捂着脸，他道：“喂……你……你好了没有……好了就快点……啊啊啊——”

话还未说完，萧尹就省下多余的前戏，他将半挂在自己身上的那块浴巾扔了，然后掏出那个粗壮的紫黑色巨物，对准柏天辛的后庭贯穿到底。

因为肠液的润滑作用，所以进入地很顺利。空虚的肠道得到了填充，萧尹缓缓地来回抽动着。

柏天辛像一只渴水的鱼，伸长了脖子呼吸着。萧尹捏着他的下巴与自己接吻。柏天有些喘不过气来了，未来得及吞下的津液缓缓地流出了嘴角。

“唔唔——啊——”萧尹又加快了抽插的速度，柏天辛的眼角硬生生的给逼红了，“啊——不……不要，太深了！”

萧尹似乎听到了他的话，停了下来。

而令他意想不到的是，萧尹竟让他转了过去背对着自己，而萧尹的小兄弟也在他的穴道里转了一周。萧尹将柏天辛按在床上，以一种难以言喻的速度抽插着。

喂！这种姿势进得更深了！

柏天辛未说成这话，就被萧尹的连番攻势更弄得飘飘欲仙。

啪啪啪——整座房间里都充斥着黏腻的水声和甜甜的信息素味儿。

柏天辛打架这么多年，还是第一次在床上被一个男人硬生生的逼出了眼泪。

“啊——不要！好深……”他已经射了两次了，小腹上和白色的床单上都是那种白色黏液。而萧尹还一副意犹未尽的样子，他不断地换着姿势，似乎在寻找着什么。

萧尹咬了一下他红起来的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说：“甜心……我好喜欢你，给我生个孩子吧！”

柏天辛当beta当了二十一年，今天才知道自己是个omega，这种事这么可能？

柏天辛震惊道：“啊——嗯啊！不……不行！”

萧尹这时找到了子宫口，他在那里徘徊，思考着要不要进去。

柏天辛求着他：“不……不要！”

可是萧尹已经被快感冲昏了头脑，他将巨物抽出，然后重重地用力一顶，龟头肏到子宫里去了。柏天辛挺起要来，以一个弧度往后仰着。

萧尹在子宫里疯狂顶撞着，他这时找到了柏天辛脖子后面的腺体，然后重重地咬下去，在里面注入了自己的甜味儿信息素。

他标记了柏天辛！

柏天辛求道：“求求你，别射进去！好不好？”他此时想杀了这个男人的心都有了，只不过他现在浑身发热，身下还渴求着萧尹的巨物。典型的欲迎还拒。

萧尹摇了摇头：“来给我生个孩子吧，我娶了你！”

说罢，便开始更猛烈的攻击，每进去一点，都会翻出绯红色的媚肉，萧尹速度太快了。来回抽插出透明的肠液被打成了白沫，黏在两个人相连之处。

“嗯——唔唔——”萧尹又与他接吻，柏天辛后穴又紧又热，使他的快感达到了极致。这时柏天辛小腹处开始不停的抽搐，他一点力气都没有了，只能像一滩水一样瘫在床上任萧尹处置。

萧尹的巨物在穴内抖了一下，然后精液满满地射进他的子宫里。

“啊——”滚烫的精液使柏天辛叫出了声来，他哼骂道：“萧尹，你个王八蛋！”


End file.
